Birdsong
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Have you ever wondered what birds think? Why birds watch humans so? Especially a Raven, read this fic of why Ash has the power of one, how he's so special, plus it's my first Pokemon fic. updated-chap two up
1. Prologue-In Bird's POV

Birdsong  
  
Prologue: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the songs in this fic except, for the first song sung.  
Note: Have you ever listened to bird sing and wondered what they sung about. I hav so I decided to write a fic about a bird who becomes a human.   
  
  
Bird's POV:  
  
I love to sing and listen to the beauty of the world around me. My friends and I travel all over the world, sometimes letting the wind guide us. I have watched humans my whole life, wondering what's it like to run and play. I mean being a bird is great, I can fly whereever my heart takes me but I want to know if there's more out there than flying to new locations. Then being chased by cats, wanting to eat me for lunch. More than the pain, when I lose another friend to a hunter. I want to be free to make my own decisons, to not have to follow my flock wherever they go but Iam a raven. I blend in with the night, and I see no others of my kind. But I love to sing and when I sing I get to express my emotions within my songs.   
One day I was given a gift, A gift that would change my life forever. It happened on a regular clear morning atleast, that's what I thought. I took my regular flight into the Redwood forest into the clearing where I can relax and sing my heart out. I sigh and begin one of my songs, my eyes focusing on the clear lake in front of me.   
Iam a raven  
how cursed to be  
A bird like no other.  
My feathers are black,  
My eyes are golden.  
My heart is split  
My mind is racing.  
Each day, I pray  
to start the day anew.  
to find what I been waiting for.   
Beneath the stars and moon.  
I stopped singing as I heard the familiar rustling of a bush behind. If I was a human, I'll be smiling sadly right now. "Hi Pikachu." I called out as a blackish yellow ears poked out of the bush. Pikachu ran toward me, it's black eyes filled with happiness. I known Pikachu since as far back as I remember. Pikachu followed me, no matter where I traveled, he's my bestfriend. Almost like a brother to me. "Pika pi *Hi Rave*" Pikachu replied.   
I turned towards my friend, stretching out my wings in the process. I wish I were human than I could hug my friend and I'll know we'll always stay together. As a raven, I will forever stay lonely for who knows where I may get shot or captured. Who knows when Pikachu will finally get a loving trainer and leave me back to my solitude. It brought tears in my eyes to think of it. I will have to leave Pikachu forever. My golden-brown eyes looked in Pikachu's ebony ones and I murmered "Goodbye." As I flew away, never turning back. The wing rustled my feathers and my tears blurred my vision. A song came to mind, I heard it once long ago.  
  
The time has come,  
It's for the best, I know it.  
Who could have guessed, that you and I.  
Somehow, somewhere.  
We'll have to say goodbye.  
Somehow, today.  
We'll have to say goodbye.  
  
  
I remembered the tears clouding my vision and I flew straight into a tree and my world faded away. I was awakened moments later by soft kind voice saying "Oh sweet Raven, I grant your wish for you song has touched my cold heart. You shall become a human my dear Raven and your name shall be Ash. Beware my dear Raven, for the human world may be cruelier than the innocent way you look at things. And you shall forever be different little one for you shalll still process your wings and be able to fly when things get tough. Hold onto your soul little one and survive this world, save it from the evil with the innocence and kindness in your gaze. And I give you another gift, you'll be able to understand all languages." After the voice stopped speaking, my eyes opened and pain erupted throughout my body. I cried out and the world faded away once again.  
  
  
Hours later................................  
  
  
My golden-brown eyes opened and I realized something was different. My body felt cold and I couldn't feel my wings anymore. I tried to stand up and I realized I was bigger and taller than usual. My feet were different, they were tanned now and shaped funny. What's happening to me? I thought just as the lake near me caught my eye. I smiled as saw it, now I can finally see what happened to my body. I walked slowly over to the lake and peered. I gasped, my reflection wasn't my own. In it's place sat a young human boy with chocolate brown eyes and messy black hair who was naked looking trapped and frightened. I blinked and realized that boy was me. I'm human now. That weird voice granted my wish and I was finally human. I grinned but my grin soon faded as I realized I was extremely cold.   
I looked down at myself and realized I still had no clothes on my body like a regular human would have. I sighed, where can I go to find clothes? I know nothing of human things except what I gazed upon, mostly kids laughing and playing. I was a human now and I had to live with them too. The only problem now, is how do I find them? Suddenly a ball of yellow fur jumped into my arms and I automatically hugged the little creature that I reconized to be Pikachu. My friend, I won't have to leave you but for some reason the comfort of my friend's body in my arms didn't smooth my fear. Where was i suppose to go from here? Pikachu seemed to sense my fear and we begun to sing. *Pikachu words will now be human words except it will have these * marks surrounding his speeches.*  
  
Ash/Raven: Why I'm I always feeling down? Why I'm I always so afraid? Why? Why, have I given up hope?  
  
  
Pikachu: *What is it your afraid of? I know it's okay, I'm afraid too in the same way.  
  
Ash: I give up hope, i just can't cope. Can't give my all much longer.   
  
Pikachu: Your not alone. You must hang on. You must try to be stronger.  
You can overcome life's ups and downs, you turn your life around. That's the meaning of true courage so please remember. Don't you ever give up trying, be couragious. Keep on strieving. Dreams can come true, you can find your hope tomorrow. So let's hold hands with one another. We both take one step further. Dreams can come true. We find our hope together  
  
Ash: Yeah we can do! *Not singing anymore*  
  
  
So I found some cloths abandoned in the forest, one was a red cap, another was a black shirt, and the last was blue jeans plus some worn-out sneakers. I put on the clothes, I was glad to be warm again, picked up Pikachu in my arms and left. I knew there was whole world of adventure out there and we were going to find it. Moments walking, brought us to a sign which I read aloud: Welcome to Pallet Town. I knew this where our adventure will start and I just hope I was ready.  
  
  
A journey lay before me, that no normal person could accomplish  
  
-Ash   
  
  
-End of Prologue  
  
  
Well, how did everyone like it. Yeah I know it's weird but for some reason it came to me and I wrote it Down so no flames. Just review please. 


	2. Chapter One: Pallet Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Sorry  
  
Notes: Ash is basically still a Raven, he has black wings which are hidden inside him and his golden-brown eyes are not common. He might say things that seem stupid to you or be confused when someone mentioned something that you all ready know from the show. Just remember he's a bird who's now a human. You'll be confused too.  
  
Raven/Ash: 3 1/2 years old and Pikachu the same age as him  
Delia-Ash's mother: 25  
Professor Oak: 40  
Gary- 5 years old.  
  
Chapter One: Pallet Town  
  
  
Ash and Pikachu walked towards the town and was soon ambushed by a group of people. "Wow, what a cute Pikachu! Are you a trainer? Your pretty cute! Wow, can I see your Pikachu?" A bunch of voices called out as they cornered Ash and Pikachu. Ash was getting nervous and Pikachu was getting edgy. Trust me, you don't want edgy Pokemon that can shock you with 100 watts of electricity angry. Just about when things looked drastic, the crowd parted to reveal a young woman with light brown and bright blue eyes. *I think that's how Ash's mother looks like in the show, don't flame me if she doesn't. * "Ash, my baby." The woman cried out as she embraced Ash, squeezing poor Pikachu who was held in his arms.  
"Pika! *hey!*" Pikachu cried out which the woman heard and backed away a little. "Oh a little Pikachu, I'm sorry. I was just happy to see my son. I'm Delia by the way," replied Delia as she hugged Pikachu than shook his little paw as a friendly handshake. Ash's golden-brown eyes observed the woman, how did she know him? He never met this Delia person before. Ash looked down at Pikachu and Pikachu looked up at him. Confusion was as transparent in Pikachu's eyes as Ashs. Ash knew that Pikachu didn't know who the woman was either, only that she was friendly and seemed to like him and Pikachu a lot.   
"Oh Ash, I been so worried about you. Where did you run off to?" Murmured Delia as she looked Ash over, checking for any injuries. She sighed when she found none and gathered Ash back in her arms for another hug. "Do I know you? I never met you before in my life? How do you know me?" Ash managed to ask as Delia practically squeezed the life out of him. Delia let Ash go and backed away. "Ash you don't remember me. Your own mother? It's me Ash, your mommy. We were playing a game of hide and seek and you ran off to the forest at least, that's what Gary said and I looked everywhere for you. I'm so glad your all right. Come on now, you need your rest." Answered Delia as she took Ash's hand in hers and walked towards his new home supposedly. Pikachu followed them silently, wondering what was going, were they going to stay here?  
Delia opened the door and Mr. Mime came out. "Mr. mine, Mr. Mine! *Did you find Ash? *" Delia smiled at the Pokemon and nodded as she dragged Ash and Pikachu inside the house. "Please sit down!" commanded Delia lightly as Ash and Pikachu made themselves comfortable on the couch. "Let me explain little Raven. I always wanted a baby and I never got one. Than one day I found a water sprite struck in a trap left by hunters and I freed the poor creature. As a gift for saving the sprite, the goddess told me that I shall get the child I always wanted. A boy with golden-brown eyes and hair of ebony strands. I was ecstatic, I'm finally getting my baby but the goddess warned me that you wouldn't be human, you'll be raven and have the ability to fly and change the world. I can be your mother but it it has to be your choice. Ash, what do you say? Remember before you chose, I must remind you that you'll be given another life and so shall I. It will be like you always a human and you'll have memories of your years before with me. You grow up with and you'll have to fly occasionally, not all the time. You'll be here to stay and you'll need to learn about everything." Explained Delia.  
Ash looked at Pikachu. "What do you think?" Pikachu replied with "Pika Pi *go for it*" Ash smiled and his golden-brown eyes met the crystal blue ones of his mother. "All right, I'll be your son." Ash murmured as a bright light surrounded Pikachu and him as they both fainted. Delia smiled at them, realizing they were sleeping peacefully. She picked up both of the small bundles and carried them both upstairs to the room she made, especially for Ash. She smiled once again she tucked Ash and Pikachu in and tread her fingers through Ash's ebony strands. Before Delia left the room, she placed a gentle kiss on Ash's forehead and he smiled in his sleep.   
  
The Next Day----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: If your wondering how Ash met Professor Oak, don't trouble yourself, as soon as Ash/Raven agreed to being Delia son. His whole life changed, now it's like he always lived the life of the human boy named Ash so, he basically knows everyone in town but he still innocent and very naive about something's that regular people know. Plus he has some gifts left to him from being a Raven first. Jut so you know, Pikachu life started anew as well as Delia and everyone in town. For Pikachu remember Ash as a human boy throughout his entire life, and not as a Raven while, Delia now has a son which she cherishes and loves.   
  
  
Ash's golden-brown eyes opened and he looked around for Pikachu as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "Pikachu?" Then Ash picked the smell of food downstairs, a smile appeared on his face as he ran downstairs. He peered into the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of Pikachu sitting on one of the chairs, eating a tons of pancakes. Ash giggled which caught Delia's attention. "Honey, come eat your food." Delia called out to him as Ash hugged her before taking a plate piled with pancakes for himself. Delia was about to comment on that when, Ash eat the whole pile of pancakes in couple of seconds and patted his stomach. "That was good mom, thanks. Pikachu and I are going to visit Professor Oak!" Ash explained as he picked up Pikachu, and put on his favorite cap before running out the door. Delia watched him run off and shook her head. "Oh Ash. You'll never change."   
  
In the Professor Office---------------------------  
  
  
Ash ran into the Professor's Office, with Pikachu on top of his head, looking around. Ash smiled and called out "Professor! Are you there?" An old man with gray hairs and wearing a labcoat turned around and smiled at Ash. "Well, isn't it Ash? My little Pokemon master in training. How's your training coming along." Professor Oak asked, his eyes twinkling with happiness, he was always happy to see Ash, he was like the son he never had. "Just great professor, Pikachu and I are going to be the greatest. Right Pikachu?" replied Ash with a wink as Pikachu agreed happily. "So what your doing now Professor?" Ash asked as he watched the Professor putting away different pokeballs and feeding different Pokemon. "Actually Ash, I been waiting for you. *Ash's eyes brighten* I wanted you to meet my grandson Gary. He's about a year older than you." Explained the professor as Ash beamed. "Really? Where is he now?" Ash murmured.   
"Oh he should be arriving right about now. Why don't you go meet him?" Suggested the Professor as Ash ran out of the Professor office to greet Gary. As soon as Ash was outside, he looked around, trying to spot anyone who was new. Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped as they realized they didn't have to look far, a huge crowd was surrounding someone. Ash ran over, with Pikachu in front to see who the newcomer was.   
"I'm Gary Oak, the newest Pokemon trainer, soon to be master to enter this town. I all ready caught my first pokemon. My Grandfather is your local professor so you, know I'm smarter than your average person. It runs in my genes." Gushed Gary as the crowd ooed and awed. Ash laughed and everyone turned to him, Gary turned to him as well and glared at him. Ash just continued to laugh and Pikachu joined him. As soon as his laughter died down, he introduced himself. "Well, Gary, it's nice to meet you. My name is Ash and welcome to Pallet town. Your a whole bunch of laughs." Gary glared at Ash then turned his back on him as the crowd started to get smaller, as people returned back to their lives.  
"Oh don't be that way. I'm sorry. Your speech was funny. You made a big deal about catching one pokemon. I know Professor Oak too and I always had Pikachu with me. What's the big deal?" Murmured Ash as Gary turned to him and smirked. "All right Ashy-boy. I won't be angry with you, if you get me something to eat," replied Gary. Ash laughed once again and answered "Sure, I'll do better than that. I'll give you the grand tour." Pikachu laughed as well and followed Ash and Gary as Ash showed him around the town, any places he forget Pikachu would remind him or point it out himself. And this is how the friendship between Ash and Gary begun.  
  
  
-End Of Chapter One.  
  
So what do you think? Do you like it? Misty and Brock will be introduced in the next chapter possibly. 


	3. Chapter Two: Gary & Ash

Author Note: Well I finally continued this fanfic and I hoped everyone likes it, Oh and I decided I won't put Misty or Brock in the fanfic until way later since I decided to make this fanfic a yaoi fanfic of the coupling of Gary and Ash.   
  
Chapter Two: Gary & Ash  
  
After a brief tour of Pallet Town, Ash took Gary to his house to get something to eat. Delia smiled at she saw Ash practically dragging Gary over to the house, Ash was always like that, always willing to help others and make new friends. "Ash, let me go now!" Gary pleaded as he stared into Ash's innocent bright amber eyes. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. "Don't worry Gary, I let you go as soon as we reach my house. My Mom makes the best food, you'll like it. Trust me." Replied Ash happily as he pushed Gary towards the front door of his home. Ash knocked on the door lightly and Delia opened the door for her son and his new friend, she noticed that Ash was holding Gary's hand tightly but gently so Gary wouldn't run off.   
Ash closed the door after Gary walked into the house, looking at everything in a child's curiosity. "Hi Mom, I'm back and I brought Professor Oak's grandson Gary with me." Announced Ash brightly to his Mom who smiled at him. After observing the entire room, Gary turned to Ash's mother and held out his hand "It's nice to meet you Ms. Ketchum." Ash's mom took Gary's hand and gently shook it than let it go. "All right supper is almost ready, you guys go sit at the table and I'll be right with you." Informed Ash's mother as she walked into the kitchen. Ash turned to Gary and grinned as Pikachu jumped out off of Ash's head to scurry into the kitchen to help Ash's mom. "Gary, you don't have to be so formal with my mom, you can call her Delia, everyone esle does or mom since we're friends now right?" Murmured a ecstatic Ash as Gary looked at him in puzzlement, trying to figure the ketchum family out. He never knew anyone that was as nice to him as this family that welcomed him with open arms even though he was basically a stranger to them. Gary looked down, his azul eyes (I'm not sure if this is the true color of Gary's eyes, I sort of forgot the color of his eyes, if it's not, don't flame me). darkened with a strange emotion as he murmured lightly "Yes Ash, we are." Ash smiled at Gary, not realizing the impact he was having on Gary. "Come on Gary, we better get to that food before Pikachu eats it all." Ash called out as he ran towards he kitchen, beckoning Gary along. Gary smiled as he watched Ash run into the kitchen, _I swear that kid runs on his stomach _Gary thought as followed Ash at a much slower pace.   
  
-TBC  
  
-Don't worry folks, this chapter will be continued soon  
  
Chibi-Ash: Your not going to take a month to update again, are you?  
  
Tash: I didn't mean to take that long, I was busy with school  
  
Shigeru-chan: *sacastically* Sure you were  
  
Tash: Hey! I really was, all right I was lazy too but you will be too if you had all these crappy tests to study for.  
  
Shigeru-chan: I guess so  
  
Chibi-Ash: Just review please, so she can get on with this fanfic  
  
Shigeru-chan: Yeah so it won't take months for an update  
  
Tash: Ok, I get it. I'm slow at updating. Geez I'm sorry all those fans that been waiting for this new chapter. I promise I'll be quicker with updates from now on. Just please review._  
_  
  
  



End file.
